Ib (Versión Asakiku)
by margaret.panda hero
Summary: Kiku, va en compañía de sus padres Yao y Xuehui a la exhibición de arte del enigmático y desconocido pintor Weiss Guertena, donde se encuentra con unas extrañas y una muy agradable sorpresa. (Fail Summary/varios capítulos/aparición de personajes OC/asakiku)
1. Bienvenido al mundo de Guertena

Hello! :) ahora vengo con un fic asakiku al puro estilo de juego de RPG Ib, será de varios capítulos...y sé que el cumpleaños de Japón paso hace tieeeempo, pero era para que fuera a la par con la historia del juego ¬¬ y ni de coña espero para el próximo año, para únicamente publicarlo.

Advertencias: Aquí verán a un Kikusito de quince años (aunque en el juego ib tiene nueve, pero no quiero dejar a Arthur como pedófilo XD) le cambie algunas cositas, como los diálogos y hay una personaje OC que es original del juego (Mary) y un Fail Summary

* * *

Por la tarde, bajo un cielo gris. Kiku en compañía de sus padres Yao y Xuehui , iban de camino a una galería de arte, al ser el cumpleaños número quince del azabache.

Al ser una ocasión especial, yao le regalo un hermoso pañuelo bordado con su nombre y pequeños adornitos de crisantemos rojos en este -No lo pierdas aru- escucho decirle, y haciendole caso, lo guardo, muy ben doblado en el bolsillo que tenia en la camisa, en la parte delantera bien doblado.

Esta vez (y gracias a que Yao selecciono su ropa) Kiku iba vestido con una camisa blanca, una falda roja (que según su "madre" lo hacía verse muy tierno, a pesar de que era chico) y una pañoleta roja en el cuello como si fuese un corbatín, unas medias negras que llegaban por debajo de sus rodillas y unos zapatitos rojos.

Al llegar a la recepción Yao le conto que la exhibición era de un artista llamado Weiss gGuertena y que había fallecido hacia tiempo, para luego preguntarle que si quería empezar a ver los cuadros, mientras el se anotaba junto a su esposo en la recepción.

Kiku entusiasmado fue hacia el interior de la galería para ver las obras del renombrado Guertena. Camino curioso observando los cuadros, llegando hacia donde habían unas esculturas llamadas "Death of the Individual" donde había un hombre de apariencia griega, que le hablo somnoliento -Creo que la exhibición de Guertena trata de decir es que el ser humano, yace en su propia expresión, por eso le faltan las cabezas a estas esculturas-

-También lo creo- respondió, para no quedar como ignorante y apoyando en parte la teoría del griego, ya que tenía mucho sentido

Luego paso hacia donde había varios cuadros y vio uno llamado "lady in red" donde había un francés -Es muy bella, me pregunto si será una mujer real- a lo que observo a la dama que estaba pintada en el cuadro con admiración. Al rato vio un cuadro con un gatito, pero vio a un niño quien automáticamente lo saludo -Mira, es un gatito- dijo sonriendo, era rubio con unas cejas muy enormes. Pero Kiku se mantuvo en silencio y un chico rubio de apariencia sueca le pidió perdón por si su hijo lo había molestado.

Después en un paso un poco apresurado vio un chico, cabellos rubios, oji esmeralda y cejas enormes. Que vestía una chaqueta un poco rota, un pantalón café y una polera verde, viendo el cuadro de "The Hanged Man", pero a diferencia de las otras personas no le hablo, ni nada por el estilo, solo se mantuvo en silencio.

Fue después a ver "Abyss of the Deep" y se reencontró con sus padres, donde Yao le dijo que habían unos bellos accesorios y Xuehui le sugerido que fuese hacia arriba para ver el cuadro más grande que era "Created world",al llegar hay y vio como comenzó a parpadear las luces del lugar, Ya no había nadie a su alrededor, bajo curioso y de la nada se apagaron las luces, se acerco al lado de la ventana donde estaba el escritorio del recepcionista y vio como esta se cubría de "pintura roja" -Se mancho de pintura roja- dijo inocentemente, yendo hacia arriba para explorar y ver que paso.

Al estar al frente de "Created World" vio una mancha de pintura azul y detrás de el aparecieron las palabras en el piso de color rojo "Ven kiku" -¿Hacia dónde?- se pregunto curioso y se acerco para analizar mas el cuadro "Ven abajo, Kiku. Voy a enseñarte un lugar secreto" leyó en la placa donde supuestamente debía salir el nombre del cuadro.

Regreso a la planta inferior de la galería, para encontrarse una anomalía en el cuadro "Abyss of the Deep" ya que la valla que hacía de protección estaba abierta, se le acerco y sintió que fue tragado por el enorme pez que estaba pintado en el.

Tras ser "tragado" por el pescado de horripilante apariencia, vio dos cuadros uno azul y uno rojo. Por instinto fue hacia la derecha, encontrándose con una mesita, que tenia encima un florero y una rosa roja. Tomo la rosa y movió la mesa a un lado, ya que obstruía una puerta.

Entro, encontrándose una llave y un cuadro de una mujer. la tomo y se fijo que el cuadro de la mujer había cambiado.

Salió de la habitación y vio que en las paredes decía en rojo la palabra "Ladrón" repetida varias veces. Se asusto, entrando a la habitación que estaba en el costado contrario de donde estaba. Uso la llave para entrar, dejando ir un suspiro -¿Pero qué extraño?- susurro notando un punto negro que se movía y unos cuadros de insectos -Mi cuadro es especialmente guay. Me gustaría verlo de nuevo, pero está lejos- se escucho que decía el punto que se movía !era una hormiga! Kiku se apresuro y vio una columna con una advertencia "Cuidado con los bordes" -Por algo debe decir eso- y siguió la pequeña advertencia, viendo que era cierta ya que unas manos aparecieron de la nada -Me parecen pervertidas- susurro, recordando una mala experiencia que tubo, hacía mucho tiempo por culpa de su constante y obligado uso de faldas, por parte de su madre.

-¡Ese es el cuadro de la hormiga- chillo alegre y decidió descargarlo para mostrárselo a la hormiguita.

Fue caminando con rapidez, para evitarse algún percance con las manos "fantasmas pervertidas" para ver a la hormiga y mostrarle su cuadro -Oh. Ese es mi cuadro. Es tan guay como lo recuerdo-

Con aun el cuadro en mano se dirigió, donde había una puerta verde -¿Que miércoles pasa aquí?- dijo en un susurro viendo un gran espacio de separación en el pasillo -¿Y si pongo el cuadro para pasar? ya que en total no creo que se enoje tanto si su cuadro desapareciese otra vez?- instalo el cuadro como puente y camino sobre él, notando como del cuadro salía "pintura roja".

Otra puerta había ante sus ojos y entro notando una llave y una estatua sin cabeza, negra con un vestido rojo -! Bien, otra llave- la tomo y sin que se diera cuenta (y aun con la rosa roja entre sus ropas) vio que la estatua se movió para darle un golpe bien fuerte. Salió corriendo por su vida aun adolorido, pero cuando paso por el cuadro, este se rompió justo después que pasara, haciendo que la estatua cállese al vacio haciéndose trisas.

-¿Qué le pasó a mi cuadro?- se escucho en un murmullo, Kiku se entristeció, pero ¿la vida continua o no?. Volviendo a pasar por el pasillo de las manitos y abrió la puerta con la llave recién obtenida. Se sentía cansado -¿cuánto tiempo más tendré que estar ahí?- pensó triste, a punto de ponerse a llorar creyendo en la posibilidad de que moriría en el intento de salir de ahí, pero despues se limpio las lagrimas, para segir -!No debo rendirme!- se dijo a sí mismo, dándose ánimos para seguir su camino. El queria salir de hay y llorando no lo lograria.

Entro a una sala con forma de una cabeza de gato y con un agujero en forma de pez en la boca. Como le había ido mal irse a la derecha, fue hacia la izquierda, pillándose un muñeco negro con ojos rojos -¿Jugamos al escondite?-

-¿Jugar?- pero nadie le contesto su pregunta y busco por las malas detrás de las persianas, recibiendo graves daños, hasta que lo encontró -"Me has encontrado, tienes premio- se dio media vuelta escuchando un ruido...y nada...solo había una especie de cabeza de pescado en el piso y se lo llevo -¿podría servir para más adelante?- pensó llevándolo junto a la rosa, que tenía menos pétalos sin saber que la rosa, era su propia vida, en el sentido literal de la palabra.

Sin más remedio, camino hacia la sala de la derecha. De seguro era una habitación donde se dejaban los materiales de arte, ya que solo habían cajas, la habitación era pequeña, tenía un cartel de una rosa roja y unas estatuas de unas cabezas en fila entremedio de las cajas que estaban amontonadas como si estuviese todo en filitas, siguió derecho encontrándose un papel en el suelo y un florero en una mesa.

Alojo la rosa en el florero !y místicamente la rosa recupero sus pétalos!, aunque ahora había un gran problema. Una de las estatuas se movió...y no tenia escapatoria... -Este será mi fin- dijo haciéndose volita en contra de la pared, esperando la muerte, pero...estúpidamente la estatua, tropezó con el papel que estaba en el piso haciéndose trizas, soltando su contenido -!Es la cola del pez de madera!- exclamo feliz uniendo ambos extremos. Tomo la rosa del florero, sin pensarlo.

Ubico el pescado, en el agujero de la boca del gato gigante, escuchando varios maullidos de gatos, causándole un escalofrió que recorrió, todo su cuerpo.

Llego a una habitación amarilla camino a la izquierda y un cuadro con cara de idiota lo casi lo escupió -Que asco- pensó, al lado de ese para nada amigable cuadro había uno en blanco, trato de ver el cuadro mejor, y !bingo! el cuadro no era blanco había un número nueve en rosado, trato de no pisar el escupitajo. Donde advertencia salvaje apareció "**_BEWARE OF LIPS_**_"_, -¿Cuidado con los labios?- pudo traducir con su no tan perfecto inglés. Encontrándose con una boca, si la advertencia decía que tenía que tener cuidado de ellos cuidado iba a tener.

En medio del pasillo un pedestal con otra advertencia _"__**Justwhen you've forgotten..." **_-!Ya paren con el inglés! que no soy muy bueno en el!- grito furioso, y el cartel cambio de idioma "**_En el momento en el que te olvidas..._**"-Olvidarme de que- pensó yéndose en medio del pasillo, cuando una mano negra salvaje apareció -!NO otra vez!-

En frente de el apareció una puerta con un cartel _"__**The Liars' Room**__"_ -Creo que alguien quiere joderme- chillo frustrado, pero agradeció a dios que los carteles del interior estuvieran en dos idiomas. En cada cartel había un cuadro, uno de una niña de verde, azul, marrón, amarillo, rojo y blanco

El _**Niño de Verde**_ decía: **_"Stand in front of the statue, go west 3 steps, then south 1 step. That's _****_the answer!" _**"Ponte en frente de la estatua, ve al este 3 pasos y luego al sur 1 paso.

! Esa es la solución!"

Mientras que el _**Niño de marrón**_ decía: **_"Stand in front of the statue, go east 4 steps, then north 2 steps. That's the answer!" _**"Ponte en frente de la estatua, ve al este 4 pasos, luego al norte 2 pasos. !Esa es la solución!, un poco hartado leyó cada uno de los carteles

– **_Niño de Amarillo: "The one in white speaks the truth!"_**"! El de blanco dice la verdad!"

– **_Niño de Azul: "The only truth-speaker wears green!" _**"! El único que dice la verdad viste de verde!"

– **_Niña de Blanco: _**_"__**Stand in front of the statue, go east 2 steps, then south 2 steps. That's the answer!"**_"Ponte en frente de la estatua, ve 2 pasos al este y luego 2 pasos al sur. !Esa es la respuesta!"

– **Niña de rojo: ****_"I agree with the one in yellow!" _**"Estoy de acuerdo con el de amarillo."

Pensó dos veces, ninguno acredito lo que dijo el niño de Marrón, así que él dice la verdad. Hiso lo que las indicaciones de ese niño decían y vio un numero "4", escucho ruidos de vidrios rotos, salió y vio ese cuadro cubierto de "pintura roja" y los carteles que decían las indicaciones cambiaron a uno que decía "mentiroso"

Lo que venia después de ese lugar lo dejo helado, habían cuerpos colgando, se acerco a uno con polera roja y ahogo un grito, viendo como otro caía, tenía entre sus ropas también un numero "18" trato de ignorar el trauma por la escena, encontrándose otra sorpresa desagradable, la puerta tenia contraseña. En un cartel a su lado decía "X x X + X =?" -!Ya se!- pensó recordando los números que vio y el resultado fue 166, la puerta se abrió y se encontró un árbol con una manzana. Tomo la manzana y se fue de regreso, no había salida... ¿y si le daba de comer a los labios? ¿Lo ayudaría a salir?, corrió a la entrada donde estaban esos labios rojos en la pared.

-Comida dame comida- escucho que le decía.  
-Para eso era la manzana- la tomo entre sus manos y alimento aquella cosa**, **que después, dejo que pasara por su boca para "salir", agradecida de que la manzana estaba deliciosa.

Unos cuadros espeluznantes con una guillotina pintada en el aparecieron en orden, subiendo poco a poco, según iban pasando los cuadros y !sorpresa¡ una guillotina de verdad apareció de la nada asustando al japonés quien de la sorpresa, se tropezó y callo sentado. Paso corriendo por donde estaba esa amenazadora hoja y bajo por las escaleras que estaban en ese lugar, desconfiado gracias a todo lo ocurrido.

* * *

Sé que salió un poco fail, pero me cuesta mucho enumerar varios sucesos muy consecutivamente x_x

¿Comentarios? :D son bien recibidos, esta es la version reeditada, ya que la primera vez que su subi tenia (y sigue teniendo errores por que estoy media ciega D:) x_x para el proximo capitulo aparecera arthur, y quiene slo leyeron por primera vez, notaran que se alargo un poco mucho este ewe y por cada comentiario, aran que coloque el final bueno dejuego XD


	2. No estoy solo, Hola Arthur parte 1

hola, en esta oportunidad, verán nuevos personajes infiltrados en el fic, como son Natasha (belarus 1p), Ivan (rusia 1p) (como el cuadro de la novia apenada y el novio "apenado"), Feliciana (nyo!Italia), Olivia (2p!nyo!uk) Oliver (2p!uk) (en el cuento "infantil" que se puede ver en una parte del juego XD), en este capitulo dej eir mi imaginación ewe

* * *

Ante sus ojos se revelo una sala de color roja, donde una sombra salvaje pareció corriendo, Kiku se coloco en posición de defensa, ya que sus padres le enseñaron como defenderse. Y el no se dejaría lastimar por esos animalejos. camino derecho y doblo por el corredor de hay, no había peligro...aun el cuadro "Breath" se mostró ante sus ojos, era enorme. Pero decidió no distraerse y se fue directo hacia la próxima puerta, una habitación con dos esculturas y muchos cuadros apareció ante sus ojos. Las esculturas eran "ah" y "uh", uno de los cuadros era "heartbeat" y al acercarse vio que se movió como si estuviese marcado el latido de su corazón y por ultimo "Lady in red" se acerco, para admirarla mejor, y cuando se dio vuelta !sorpresa¡.

La bella dama saco su peor rostro, uno muy identifico al de la Samara del la película el aro, lo perseguía, fue hacia la puerta que estaba frente a el y no abría, no había vuelta atrás no podía regresar, vio algo brillar en el suelo, era una llave, corrió hacia ella, con el corazón a mil, la dama de rojo lo tomo del pie, y hay se dio cuenta de algo importante, la rosa perdió un pétalo cuando el sufrió el golpe de la dama en cuestione...no debía por nada en el mundo perder aquella rosa, o moriría.

Con la llave en mano abrió la puerta y la cerro, la mujer de rojo golpeaba la puerta, tenia mucho miedo. Ahora estaba en una sala con estantes y una puerta en medio de estos, esa estaba cerrada, por lo que se acerco a los estantes y encontró un cuento infantil ilustrado llamado "Feliciana Careless and the Galette des Rois" y según su traducción "La descuidada Feliciana y la tarta de reyes", tomo el libro y comenzó a leer ((n/a: imagínense que Japón les esta leyendo el libro))

habían cuatro amigos celebrando el cumpleaños de Feliciana, su amiga Olivia le había preparado una tarta de reyes  
-Ya que es una ocasión especial, te hemos preparado una tarta de reyes- dijo sonriendo la pelicastaño  
-¿Una tarta de reyes?- pregunto curiosa la chica Italiana

-La tarta, tiene una moneda en su interior y a quien le salga el trozo con la moneda, sera muy feliz- le respondió -Así que elijan un trozo- exclamo feliz

cada uno tomo un trozo y Feliciana sintio que trago algo duro -C-chicos...creo que me trague algo duro- dijo con miedo

-No te preocupes, la moneda era pequeña, ahora me iré a limpiar esto- dijo, para irse a lavar los platos

-¿Donde estará?- escucho decir a su hermano Oliver quien buscaba una llave

-¿Que paso?-  
-Se perdieron las llaves del estudio de papá, siempre están en esta mesa...el se enojara mucho-  
-O no... esa era la llave que tenia que estar dentro del pastel- susurro, viendo como el cuchillo se caía, y se le ocurrió una idea. Camino hacia la cocina -Soy peor de descuidada que Feliciana- dijo a lo alto. Se le había ocurrido una muy buena idea, Dejo la bandeja en la mesa...y el resto es censurado, solo diremos que Olivia estaba manchada de sangre -Vamos, ya puedes pasar- leyó al final del "cuento infantil"  
sintio el sonido de una puerta abrirse y para su suerte era el de la puerta que estaba en medio de los libreros, dejo el cuento donde lo encontró

Otra habitación roja, se mostraba ante sus ojos, delante de el una jarra, una libreta y un cuadro llamado "Eternal Blessing". Kiku coloco la rosa hay para que se recuperara y anoto su nombre en la libreta, por si no volvia a casa, -¿Derecha o izquierda se pregunto- a si mismo, y decidió irse por la derecha, donde había una puerta y un hombre tirado en el piso con una llave en la mano, miro al joven, era el mismo que lo había ignorado en la exhibición "normal".

La tomo y se fue hacia el otro lado, viendo una habitación vacua, y tenia muchos pétalos azules tirados en el piso. Abrió la puerta que se localizaba en ese lugar...y encontró una Lady in blue, comiéndose una roja, esta lo vio y Kiku salio cerrando la habitación , la dama de Azul salio rompiendo la ventana y Kiku entro hacia dentro de la habitación, tomando la rosa azulada y saliendo corriendo como en otras veces por su vida, llevo la rosa al florero para que se recuperara. Y esta se recupero quedando hermosa.

Regreso donde estaba el joven de cabellos rubios y le entrego la rosa, de seguro esa era la rosa de el y al perderla, este estaría agónico.  
-Ya no siento dolor- dijo en un susurro Arthur, levantándose, pero al ver al azabache, se asusto -¿quien eres tu- grito, pero se calmo al notar que era alguien, que estaba también en la exhibición -Soy Arthur Kirkland- dijo, tratando de sonar amable-  
-Muy buenas tardes, soy kiku honda, y es un gusto conocerlo- contesto lo mas educado posible

Arthur le confirmo su teoría de las rosas, las rosas son su vida, si la rosa es destruida el moriría con ella, Kiku asintió con la cabeza sonrojado. Sus hormonas, se habían descontrolado al ver a ese muchacho. Era muy guapo, se distrajo, acomodo sus vestimenta y cabello para quedar presentable ante ese joven -Cariño, no puedo dejarte que te vallas sola por aquí, así que yo te acompaño- dijo caminando pero un cuadro de cara estúpida le escupió, haciendo que perdiera un pétalo.

Kiku rió -No soy una chica- dijo susurrando  
-Mmm...ya veo- dijo viendo a Kiku de pies a cabeza -Aunque eres un niño, eres toda una monada- le dijo sonriente, Kiku se sonrojo al máximo, le había dicho dulzura...y que era tierno. Su corazón latió con fuerza y asintió levemente. tras traspasar la puerta y un pasillo tenebroso con cabezas de maniquí por todos lados, llegaron hacia un pequeño cuarto, cuya puerta era obstruida por una escultura sin cabeza, pero esta no tenia vestido, si no que una corbata.

Arthur como buen caballero que era, la movió, dejandole el paso libre al japones, quien le sonrió. Ahora era el turno de Arthur de sonrojarse.

entraron el la puerta. Un pasillo gris se revelo ante sus ojos donde un par de cuadros estaban en cada lado, se le acerco y en uno decía "Novia apenada" y el otro que también se llamaba parecido "Novio apenado". aunque la novia no tenia cara de apenada, si no que de yandere y el novio no estaba apenado si no que con miedo, enfrente de estos cuadros unas manos negras que movían sus deditos. A pesar de que Arthur conoció hacia cinco minutos al Japones, lo imagino de novia y se sonrojo, con un hilo de sangrado nasal.

Siguieron derecho, en un estrecho pasillo viendo varios pasadizos y habitaciones, todas con las puertas cerradas con llave, llego a un pasillo sin salida, donde un cuadro le hablo -Me encantan las rosas, dame tu rosa-

A Kiku le entro un miedo horrible -¡No,no se la des!- grito Arthur, viendo temor en los ojos del mas bajo, regresando a la entrada del estrecho pasadizo, fueron a la izquierda, tomados de la mano y Arthur dejo ir un grito de susto -!Por que hay ojos en el suelo!- grito asustado, Kiku se le acerco para calmarlo y fueron por ese pasillo, había un ojo rojo -¿Tendrá problemas de congestión- parpadeo dos veces, viendo al japones hincado ante el ojo, viéndolo fijamente -¿Que es lo que ha...-pero antes que pudiese terminar de hablar noto que el ojo veía por debajo de la falda del azabache y lo piso con odio.

Kiku lo miro directo a los ojos buscando una respuesta -¿Por que no buscamos en las otras habitaciones? pregunto desviando por completo el tema central de la conversación. Una habitación llenada de mesas y lienzos estaban hay -Mire arthur-san- dijo apuntando un embace de gotas para los ojos -¿Y se lo damos a ese ojo que pisaste, nos ayudara a salir- pregunto inocente el azabache, sin saber lo que el ojo estaba observando anteriormente.

Movieron las mesas que estaban en el lugar, obteniendo aquel valioso liquido. Se lo colocaron al ojo y este se recupero, dándoles a mostrar un pasadizo secreto, que tenia una piedra roja, la tomaron y siguieron caminando, pero de vuelta, por que aquel pasadizo no tenia salida.

Vieron mas cuadros y notaron que en el cuadro de una serpiente, había un espacio suficientemente grande en la zona del ojo, lo instalaron hay, escuchando un ruido...-Una puerta se abrió- susurro Arthur, a la vez que el cuadro que estaba en la derecha cayo dejando un mensaje a la vista **_"Behind the big tree" _**-Detrás del árbol grande- le dijo a Kiku quien lo miro agradecido-  
-Si quieres, yo te tradusco lo que dicen los carteles- le dijo amablemente, viendo una sonrisa en la cara del nipon

Ahora tenían que enfrentarse a algo peor que una Lady in red o una Lady in blue persiguiendolos...era un laberinto...con un trio de esculturas en su interior, y en un pedestal una advertencia **_"Go straight south from the red paint." _**Kiku miro a Arthur y este se lo tradujo gustoso -Ve directamente al sur

desde la pintura roja- ((sii, "pintura roja")) entraron corriendo yendo por el lado derecho, y vieron un papel, al cual por miedo no leyeron, al otro lado otra nota diciendo que tenían que solucionar el laberinto -¿No me digan- susurro Arthur casi gritando enojado, su mala suerte llego a tal punto en que se perdieron, pero Kiku encontró en la pared un interruptor y lo apretaron. Ahora su suerte iba en mal en peor, _una de_ las esculturas había empujado al japones, logrando que perdiera pétalos de rosa. Arthur lo tomo en brazos y encontrando un florero lograron revitalizar la rosa.

Vio la salida a pocos pasos, y con un suspiro salio de hay, aun con el azabache entre sus brazos, cargándolo como si fuese una princesa -Deberíamos continuar- susurro kiku apenado de arruinar ese momento, que tenia junto al inglés.

La puerta que estaba en la entrada se abrió. Unas esculturas habian ante sus ojos, pero las ignoraron, pero vieron un árbol, recordando lo que habían leído. Lo revisaron encontrando un anillo de bodas, asiendo que Arthur se sonrojara. -¿Que hace aquí un anillo de bodas?- pregunto Arthur, mirando a Kiku, quien tenia un plan, fueron hacia el cuadro de la "Novia apenada" y el "Novio apenado", se pararon frente a la mano de la novia apenada, colocando el anillo en el dedo anular.

La novia dejo ir un ramo de rosas, y su cuadro cambio de nombre a "Novia bendecida" y el del novio a "Novio desafortunado" , caminaron de vuelta donde el cuadro, que les pidio la rosa y le dieron el ramo. Entraron en su boca. Entrando el pasillo mas grande de toda la exibicion ((sarcasmo)) que pudieron atravesar en cuatro pasos, llegando a una nueva puerta. Tres cuadros espeluznante estaban en la nueva sala, uno de ellos los siguio con la mirada. Entraron otra vez en una especie de laberinto.

entraron con precaución y fueron viendo la cantidad industrial de Lady`s in red, y no solo de ese color, si no que habían en Azul, Verde y Amarillo, unas esculturas con vestido y sin cabeza, y el cuadro "The Hanged Man", fueron hacia las puertas que habían hay y si no estaban cerradas, tenían contraseñas, regresaron hacia donde estaba colgado el cuadro de "The Hanged Man" y revisaron todo el cuadro, notando el numero de la polera de el, trataron de memorizarlo y Kiku en caso de, contó todas los cuadros del lugar.

Intentaron colocar el numero de la polera del hombre ahorcado que era 5629 pero les dio error, Kiku le sugirió ponerlo al revés, ya que el cuadro estaba dado vuelta, intentaron con 6225 obteniendo buenos resultados, vieron en el piso unos agujeros...!la mesa! la mesa daba justo, sus patas eran y tenían el mismo espacio y la separación perfecta para entrar. Movieron la mesa y se escucho un ruido.

La otra puerta también tenia una contraseña, pero esta tenia una pista **_¿Cuantos cuadros de mujeres hay en esta habitación? _**-catorce- dijo Kiku recordando el numero de cuadros que estaban hay, restando al del "The Hanged Man". solo había otro florero y una mesa, salieron rápido de hay. Siendo recibidos por una Lady in red

La amigable Lady in red volvía en acción, fueron sin que los viera hasta la siguiente puerta del laberinto. En total eran cuatro puertas, pero durante el poco tiempo que estaban hay sabian que para abrir las puertas, tenian que resolver los "puzles" que estaban en el lugar. entraron rápido a la puerta que ahora estaba abierta, y habia un cartel en grande al lado de un espejo de cuerpo completo**_ "por favor no destruya los cuadros de la exhibición o tendrán que pagarlos. atte: la recepción" _** se miraron en el espejo sonrojados, pero escucharon un ruido que los distrajo y se dieron vuelta, había una cabeza de maniquí, que no estaba hay antes, otra vez se vieron en el espejo !y otra vez sorpresa! había una cabeza detrás de ellos flotando. Arthur se asusto y cuando iba a patear la cabeza, Kiku lo detuvo.

Mas ruidos de vidrios rotos hubo en el ambiente -Tendremos que correr por nuestras vidas- Le dijo Arthur a Kiku con miedo, al ser acorralado por una de ellas Arthur le grito a Kiku que se fuera corriendo por su vida, pero este se le había ocurrido algo, se dio la vuelta, donde estaba el marco del cuadro de la

"señorita" que ya nada le quedaba de señorita por que estaba manoseando al inglés y el azabache dio vuelta el cuadro para atrás, asiendo que ella quedara mirando el techo, lo mismo hicieron con todas y cada una de las presentes, tomando con calma la llave que la dama de verde tiro y con cuidado de las esculturas con vestido. Llegaron sanos y salvos a la habitación de en medio de los pasillos, pero aun habían Lady`s de colores colgadas sin moverse.

Arthur vio un estante, lo corrió para obstruir la entrada, ya que sabia que las damas medio cuadro medio humano no sabian de modales y que llegaban a romper ventanas para hacer de su cometido. Un cuadro grande decoraba el lugar junto a un cillon. se sentaron cansados y Kiku se dio vuelta mirando el gran cuadro llamado "Couple", la pareja del cuadro eran familiares...muy familiares...!eran Yao y Xuehui! se quedo en chock, causándole preocupaciones al ojiesmeralda. al paso de unos minutos, se levanto, Arthur le sujerio irese del lugar, para seguir, y se pillaron con un improvisto, la puerta no abría, a pesar de que hacia minutos estaba completamente abierta.

Trataron de abrirla de muchos modos, pero unos ruidos los alarmaron, de la nada entro una Lady in Yellow, corrieron hacia el hueco que dejo Lady in yellow para entrar y corriendo otra vez hacia la ultima puerta, siendo perseguidos otra vez por todas las damas presentes, incluyendo las que dieron vuelta, quienes estaban mas enojadas que antes.

Al fin estaban a salvo, cerraron la puerta y Kiku se desmayo, Arthur lo tomo en brazos para que no se golpeara la cabeza al caer, entro en la primera puerta que vio, analizando si había algún peligro, se saco la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y recostó al azabache.

Desvió la mirada, viendo como el otro dormía, sintiendo la tentación de besarlo al posar sus ojos en los labios del mas bajo, se le acerco casi a gatas y en un leve rose, junto sus labios con los del mas bajo.

* * *

:o lo deje hasta aquí para no hacer tan largo este capitulo :3 recuerden que si no hay comentarios pondré el final malo! :I y dependiendo de cuantos comentarios hayan, decidiré el final! ewe así que el poder esta en sus manos, y quienes hayan jugad Ib, pueden sugerir el final que quieran, ya que las sugerencias son bien recibidas.


	3. No estoy solo, Hola Arthur parte 2

Aquel tacto para Arthur fue dulce, efímero y delicado, sintió un quejido por parte del japones, creyendo que lo había despertado, pero no era así...Kiku tenia una pesadilla.  
Corría solo, de habitación en habitación, forzando puertas. Llego a la ultima, que no abría, cuando se rindió, esta se abrió. Todo estaba a oscuras, se encendió la luz, mostrando sus mayores miedos, una Lady in red, una escultura sin cabeza y vestido rojo junto a una cabeza de maniquí, lo acorralaron y despertó gritando. Arthur quien, para evitarse caer en la tentación de besarlo otra vez, estaba leyendo un libro y fue con rapidez a socorrer al nipon.  
-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto en un susurro Arthur  
-Mas o menos, solo tuve una pesadilla- respondió un poco asustado aun  
-En un lugar como este es imposible no tener pesadillas- le dijo, tratándolo de calmar, y tratándolo de hacer que descansara unos momentos, pero el japones estaba preocupado de otros asuntos, podría descansar en otro momento, se levanto viendo a Arthur, aun revisando los libros y tomo la chaqueta de este -¿Como esta tu rosa?-  
-Esta bien- contesto sonriendole al azabache, Kiku revitalizo su rosa, y con la chaqueta de Arthur en brazos, la estiro y la oloroso, tenia un agradable olor a te negro, Arthur se sonrojo al verlo. Pero al poco rato Kiku se la devolvió.

Hablaron de muchos temas triviales, pero ahora venían las preguntas incomodas  
-¿Cuantos años tienes? le pregunto Arthur  
-Hoy cumplí los quince años- respondió sonrojado -¿Y usted?-  
-veintidós- contesto sintiéndose culpable ¡le había robado un beso a un chico siete años menor -¿Tu has dado tu primer beso?- pregunto, para no sentirse tan culpable y saber si le robo sin que el mas bajo supiese su primer beso, el azabache se sonrojo y abrió sus ojos como naranjas  
-N-nunca, Yao me dijo que tenia que darle mi primer beso a la persona que ame y que sepa que sera mi primer y único gran amor- contesto aun sonrojado y desviando la mirada. Se sentía extraño, ya que estaba nervioso (mucho mas de lo común) su corazón latía con primura y sentía sus que sus hormonas estaban echas un caos, Yao le había hablado sobre ello...pero no podía ser ¡no podía estar enamorado de Arthur! era mucho mayor menor que el ingles...pero como sus padres, Yao era mucho mayor que Xuehui y eso no evitaba que estuvieran juntos. Se lo auto negro varias veces con la cabeza y Arthur lo miro en silencio.

Arthur Kirkland se sentía culpable, aquellos labios que había acabado de probar, nunca antes habían sido besados, pero a la vez se sentía afortunado de haber (aunque sin que el otro lo supiese) el primero en probarlos. Kiku de un momento para otro, volvió a sentirse mareado y cuando se iba a volver a caer, Arthur lo tomo entre sus brazos.

-Descansemos un ratito mas- le sugirió -Aquí es seguro, revise todo antes de dejarte descansar, y lo mejor es retomar energías, antes de continuar- le dijo, pensando en el largo camino que habían cruzado y aun faltaba mucho mas.  
Lo dejo en el mismo lugar donde lo dejo dormir en el primer instante, pero Kiku lo tomo del brazo para tenerlo a su lado, sentía miedo y mucho, Arthur se acurruco a su lado, se taparon con la chaqueta del mas alto y cerraron sus ojos, faltaba un largo camino que recorrer y cansados no lo lograrías ¿los estarán buscando en el mundo real?

* * *

Holu! :I soy Margaret y esto es...como tener mala suerte D: se me borro todo otra vez :c y ya tenia el tercer capitulo a punto ;-; lo tube que volver a escribir todo! este capitulo en realidad se llamaba "No estoy solo...Hola Arthur" ero ff se comia mis puntos suspensivos. =0= noten que le cambie muuchas cosas a esta parte ;)


	4. dos rosas y un destino

;-; Tuve que escribir esto otra vez, ya que se borró...el pc me odia, ¿debe ser porque soy negra? (?)

* * *

Bajaron las escaleras ya bastante aliviados. Arthur tomó de la mano del mas bajo, escucharon ruidos de la parte de arriba; pero decidieron no ir, en el lugar había un largo pasillo que seguía a la izquierda, una puerta cerrada y unos cuadros de ¿botones? con unas vallas, entraron hay y las vallas de cerraron, haciendo que una escultura los persiguiera, fueron hacia uno de los cuadros y notaron que se podían apretar los botones pintados en ellos...un grave error, ya que hicieron que otra se moviera, apretaron el siguiente y lograron abrir el circuito, pero tenían que arrancar del de amiguitas.  
Con el corazón casi en la mano, lograron escapa de ese "puzzle", ambos se miraron a la cara -Fue inútil ir hay- dijo entrecortadamente Arthur tratando de recuperar el aire.

Siguieron su camino, encontrando tres puertas, una a la derecha y dos mas que estaban en un pasillo a la izquierda, decidieron ver que habían detrás de esas puertas, la primera estaba cerrada y con contraseña, la segunda estaba abierta y con una escultura bloqueando la puerta. Arthur como un buen caballero que era la movió, Kiku encontró una cuerda y la tiro, haciendo que la otra puerta que estaba dentro de la habitación se abriera, era la misma que estaba bloqueada, cuando bajaron las escaleras y había un cartelito con una pregunta: "What is the title of the large floor painting in Guertena's Exhibition?"

-¿Cuál es el título de la pintura grande del suelo en la exhibición de Guertena?- le tradujo amablemente Arthur al más bajo.  
-De lo que recuerdo, era el no "sé que" de las profundidades... ¿"Abyss of the Deep"?-  
-¡Eso era!, tienes una muy buena memoria- le dijo felicitándolo Arthur.  
Regresaron por la misma puerta a la otra y ahora la puerta que estaba bloqueada, Arthur sin pensarlo dos veces creyó que la clave de la puerta, era la pregunta anterior de la pared -Abyss of the Deep- susurro como respuesta, logrando que la puerta se abriera. En el lugar se encontraban dos estanterías y un cuadro en medio de todo "Separation", de la nada la luz se apagó.  
-¿Kiku estas hay?-  
-Estoy aquí- gritó para que el otro lo escuchara  
-Espera, tengo un encendedor- dijo también alto para poder tener algo de luz  
Al encenderlo, se escuchó un ruido extraño, y el encendedor se apagó, en el piso se podía leer unas ¿advertencias? con lápices de colores "por favor para" "no me dejes morir" y el cuadro en grande cambio de nombre a "Stop", salieron y en grande vieron un cartel que no estaba antes "A notice to all visitors. There is a strict ban on fire-starting implements in the gallery. We request that you please report the use of any matches, lighters or the like. Should the use of such implements be reported to the staff" -Una noticia para todos los visitantes. Hay una estricta prohibición de uso en implementos que puedan causar fuego en la galería. Pedimos que por favor, que informen sobre el uso de cualquier tipo de cerillas, mecheros o similares. El uso de tales implementos debería ser reportado a la dirección- le tradujo otra vez Arthur.

Ahora se iban a dar el tiempo de buscar alguna que otra cosita oculta en el lugar. Había un espejo de cuerpo completo, pero cada vez que pestañeaban la imagen reflejada cambiaba, la primera vez vieron que en el espejo decía "eyes" en repetidas ocasiones y que a ellos les faltaban los ojos, después en el espejo estaba escrito "no fire" repetidas veces con la cara de Arthur tachada y al final en rojo estaba escrito"¿play?" en grande. Decidieron no ver mas ya que no sería bueno para su salud mental, vieron un cuadro llamado "milk puzzle" Arthur le comentó, que esos rompecabezas eran difíciles, y que una vez trato de armarlo pero le gustaban mas los rompecabezas con imágenes.

Kiku quedo pálido por unos segundos, habían pisadas rojas en el piso, guiando a la puerta que les tocaba abrir ahora...ambos tragaron saliva, Arthur le pidió a Kiku colocarse detrás de él, por si acaso, entraron con lentitud y tropezaron con una chica.

La chica era bajita, mucho más baja que el japonés, tenía el cabello rubio ondulado, poseía unos profundos ojos azules y usaba un vestido verde, con detalles en blanco en el cuello, mangas y en el borde de la falda del vestido.

-Hola, tú debes ser alguna de las personas que estaban en la exhibición, ¿verdad?- ante la pregunta de Arthur, la chica asintió con la cabeza -¿Quieres venir con nosotros? acá es muy peligroso andar solo, yo soy Arthur y el chico de pocas palabras de aquí es Kiku-  
-E-está bien-dijo en respuesta - Soy Mary, un gusto en conocerlos- añadió, pero lo último lo dijo mirando al japonés, quien le sonrió  
-Hola, el gusto es mio- dijo sin dejar de sonreír, Mary se sonrojo, nunca antes le habían sonreído de esa manera.

Continuaron con su camino, buscando algún florero para la rosa de Mary que tenía solo dos pétalos. Arthur creyó que era una chica muy fuerte, ya que cuando él tenía dos pétalos se sintió agonizante, al llegar al florero -Debes cuidar bien tu rosa Mary, ya que es tu vida- le dijo Arthur como informativo a la chica de cabellos rubios  
-Woow, la rosa de Kiku es !Rooojaaa! y la mía es ¡Amaaariiillaa!, pero la rosa de Arthur es muy bella, ya que es !Azuuuul¡- chillo  
-Deberían escuchar a Arthur, él es mayor- respondió Kiku dándole la razón al inglés, quien se sonrojo, ahora Mary sabía que sucedía...a Arthur le gustaba Kiku, pero eso significaba, que si estaban con el anglosajón, ella no podría quedarse con Arthur. Siguieron su camino y entraron en una puerta con un ¿aviso? en grande "Which one could it be?" Los tres se quedaron mirando y continuaron, había dos puertas y en medio una pared con un cuadro que no se veía de que era.  
La puerta de la derecha estaba cerrada, por lo que fueron a la izquierda a buscar alguna llave, entrando a una habitación llena de "conejitos", el cuadro principal se llamaba "Red eyes" -Es una monada- dijo Mary con brillo en los ojos, a sabiendas de que el japonés veía conejitos y no lo que realmente había...una colección completa de muñecas espeluznantes  
-Oh my...- tomo aire antes de seguir hablando-Que no es lindo- dijo Arthur agobiado  
-¿Tu qué crees Kiku, a que no es una monada- le pregunto Mary a Kiku  
-No lo sé -respondió- para evitarse tener problemas con Arthur ni con Mary.  
Siguieron revisando y en uno de los estantes había un libro que decía "Ruin of the Heart. If your spirit suffers too much, you will soon start to hallucinate...And in the end, you will be destroyed. And more worrying yet...Is that you will not even be conscious of that fact."  
-Ruina del Corazón. Si tu espíritu sufre demasiado, pronto empezaras a alucinar...Y en el final, serás destruido. Y más preocupante aun...Es que ni siquiera serás consciente de ese hecho- tradujo Mary, ganándole a Arthur, quien se enojó.  
Siguieron buscando y un "conejito" salto de su lugar, revelando una llave, la tomaron, pero cuando salieron un ruido se escuchó, el cuadro al que no se le veía que estaba pintado, se mostró una rosa que sobresalía del cuadro, después unas espinas los separaron -¿Están bien?- les pegunto Arthur  
-Estamos bien, solo un poco asustados, dijo en respuesta Kiku  
Arthur trato de romper aquellas espinas, pero era imposible -Están echas de piedra- susurro frustrado  
-Kikusito, tenemos la llave de este lado, podemos ir y buscar algo, será muy rápido-le dijo Mary al nipón, Arthur la miro con odio, como se había atrevido a llamarlo así.  
-Mejor no nos separemos- respondió Kiku, mirando a los ojos a Arthur, en verdad el no quería separarse del inglés  
-No hay otra alternativa...si no encuentran nada, vuelvan rápido le susurro Arthur a Kiku, aun mirándolo a los ojos  
-Está bien, si usted lo dice- y tras decir eso se fue con Mary a investigar.

El lugar estaba lleno de cajas, donde habían pinturas, lienzos y muchas otros instrumentos para pintar, Mary en una caja encontró un cuchillo de paleta -Podríamos utilizarlo- dijo ella, a lo que Kiku asintió con la cabeza -Es broma, pero igual me lo quedare...tu sabes, en caso de emergencia- le dijo burlona Mary, cuando trataron de regresar se cortó la luz y regreso, vieron una escultura que les bloqueaba el camino, no podían hacer nada, en ese momento Kiku pensó en Arthur, el de seguro la hubiese movido...  
Decidieron seguir derecho por una puerta que estaba al otro lado del lugar, siguieron derecho, viendo unas ventanas y unas escaleras donde una pelota roja rebotaba, cuando casi llegaron a otra puerta, a un par de pasos de ella hicieron aparición cuatro mensajes "Kiku, quédate" "solos los dos" "Juntos para siempre" "Aquí, junto a mí en un lugar sin adultos" entraron a la puerta un agujero muy enorme no dejaba seguir el camino y en la pared justo en medio, un cuadro en verde con unos ojos bien curiosos -¿Que estará haciendo Arthur?- pregunto Mary haciéndose la inocente.

-¡Kiku¡ ¡Mary!- gritaba Arthur sin recibir respuestas, ninguno de los dos habían contestado a sus gritos, sin nada mas que hacer regreso a la sala de "conejitos" que realmente eran muñecas azules, con un rostro muy espeluznante -No importa cuanto las vea, son horribles- grito como si las muñecas lo escucharan, cosa que si hacían.  
Reviso los estantes una y otra vez, hasta que el de la derecha se movió solo por arte de magia. Dándole a mostrar un agujero.

Frente a él una libreta, y un mensaje "no hay salida no hay razón" leyó, busco en todas partes pero nada, solo unas cuerdas. Tiro de las primeras dos recibiendo daños, al tirar la tercera se apagó la luz y al tirar la cuarta se escuchó un ruido, algo muy profundo de su ser, le decía que no tirara de la quinta.

Kiku miro como el cuadro verde bajo, haciendo de puente -¿Podemos cruzar?- pregunto el azabache, recibiendo la respuesta del mismísimo cuadro que cerró los ojos -¡Pues claro!- dijo como en respuesta Mary, cruzaron y encontraron una caja que contenía algo que se movía -No la revisemos chillo Mary "asustada" y ella tomo una especie de triangulo azul y lo tiro al vacío -Ojala sepas que hacer tarado- pensó a sabiendas que eso llegaría en manos del inglés, luego continuaron caminando por un larguísimo corredor café.

A su lado habia caido un triangulo azul, busco en todos lados el lugar donde deberia colocarlo. A sabiendas de que toda esa galería era un gran puzle, que debía ser resuelto para poder volver a casa.

En el piso, había un orificio del tamaño exacto de aquella cosa, la instalo y la puerta se abrió, viendo una de las detestables muñecas en el piso "llévame" decía, Arthur la ignoro pero durante el tiempo en que estuvo transitando por ese pasillo la muñeca insistía en que la llevara con mensajes como: "vamos, juguemos tengo muchas amigas" "vamos mi casa queda cerca" "seamos amigos" "L-L-E-V-A-M-E" llego a la puerta y al lado de esta su amiga con el mensajito amistoso otra vez "!L-L-E-V-A-M-E¡" Arthur la movió con cuidado, no quería tener problemas con esas muñecas, que otra vez insistía que se la llevara y se abrió la puerta. Varias puertas estaban a su alrededor.

Siguió derecho, topándose con la única puerta que estaba abierta en todo el lugar. Varios pedestales y un cartel en grande bajo una pintura "tienes que conseguir las siete bolas de pintura y luego la sala será coloreada y el puente será hecho" -¿ahora que mierda pasaba?- pensó Arthur notando que el idioma de los carteles y avisos solo estaban en español.

Regreso a la entrada, y encontró la bola de pintura Amarilla, que desapareció. entro a una habitación fugazmente, tenía un mal presentimiento, y topándose con la bola de pintura Morada salió corriendo, su presentimiento era cierto, su rosa había perdido pétalos, busco un florero y revitalizó la rosa...savia que yo tenía que ingresar otra vez a ese lugar, ya que noto una serie de cosa que le servirían para más adelante. Otra vez adentrándose hay, corrió en búsqueda de un paraguas que estaba a su derecha. Volvió a revitalizar la rosa, para sentarse a descansar un poco.

Mientras caminaban Mary comenzó a interrogar a Kiku  
-¿Arthur es tu papá?  
-No, no lo es lo conocí aquí- respondió sonrojado  
-¿Tu madre es buena contigo?-  
-Sí, lo es-  
-Que bueno, ¿si solo pudieras salir con una sola persona de aquí, osea entre Arthur y yo, a quien elegirías?  
-Yo me iría con Arthur- dijo sin pensar en que con ello firmo su sentencia de muerte  
-Mmm, pero !prométeme que nos iremos todos!- dijo Mary  
-Te lo prometo, Mary-san-  
Pero Mary no quedo conforme con esa respuesta y siguieron adelante, entraron a la primera puerta viendo tres cabezas de maniquí, una llave y un cuadro llamado "La dama sin paraguas" ((es una dama inglesa por eso no lo necesita (?)) Tomaron la llave y Kiku en un arranque de ira, boto una de las cabezas de maniquí, estaba frustrado. Fueron hacia la siguiente puerta, que tenía contraseña, era adivinar el nombre de uno de los cuadros, "Marvelous Night" susurro al ver la imagen del cuadro, que era una noche estrellada. Habían un par de estantes y un libro que sobresalía de los otros, ese libro hablaba sobre "Lady in red" "Geométrica fish" y "Juggling" a un costado de los estantes un cuadro en forma de cerradura, insertaron la llave y se escuchó un ruido -¿Que paso?- pregunto Mary haciéndose la inocente. La siguiente habitación estaba sin colores -Woow no tiene colores- comento Mary.

Arthur seguía buscando las siete bolas de pintura ((esferas del dragon)) Arthur quien reviso todos los cuadros y cosas del lugar vio que el del "pescador" que no tenía nada en el cuadro, ahora salía una persona pescando, engancho el paraguas en el anzuelo que sobresalía de él y este lo pesco. Arthur parpadeo dos veces, ese lugar era muy extraño y ya se estaba acostumbrando a ello.

Mary guio a Kiku a una puerta cerrada, y al lado de esta "misteriosamente" un cuadro de un pescador, tomaron el paraguas que este les dio ((¿les suena familiar el paraguas a quienes No jugaron el juego?))  
A pedido de Mary volvieron donde estaba el cuadro de "la dama sin paraguas" esta lo tomo y su cuadro cambio de nombre a "Dama con paraguas" y comenzó a llover. Mary otra vez se "sorprendió" Era el momento de salir de hay.

Arthur tomo fuerzas y corrió por la habitación donde había conseguido el paraguas y la bola de pintura Morada, encontró un florero y recargo su rosa que tenía un pétalo, jalo la cuerda y el gas desapareció, al frente de aquella sala un par de cuadros "Worrin" y "Juggling" una voz que venia de uno de los cuadros le pregunto ¿Cuándo nací? y calculando mas o menos el año en que falleció Guertena y la esposa en que comenzó a pintar dijo al azar 6223, "!C-O-R-R-E-C-T¡" dándole como recompensa una bola de pintura Azul.

Fue a una puerta que tenía un Árbol, y de la nada el Árbol se llenó de manzanas, entro y en uno de los estantes encontró una bola de color azul, al otro lado una advertencia "no revise los libros" eso le indico a Arthur que los libros ocultaban algo, un libro sobresalía hablaba sobre "Serpent's Spirit", "The Hanged Man" y un cuadro que hiso que se preocupara por Kiku llamado "Mary" leyo la reseña del cuadro, que decía que a pesar que parecía una chica real, ella nunca existió. Kiku estaba en peligro, pero no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo, grito frustrado y vio un cuadro que no había notado antes, decía "escuche con atención" y se oyó un espeluznante "Sé el secreto de Mary" canturreado, con una voz infantil.

Fue hacia la última puerta, tenía que ayudar a Kiku, la muñeca espeluznante le dijo de la nada -Encontré algo muy valioso, y será mi tesoro, solo mio- Arthur se le acerco y la examino, encontró la bola de pintura Roja, la muñeca entro corriendo como si nada dentro de la última habitación, mirando con odio a Arthur.

Entro pillando la última bola de pintura. Pero la puerta estaba trancada, sin que antes pudiese arrancar una muñeca gigante lo tenía entre sus garras.

****  
Kiku y Mary entraron otra vez a la habitación sin colores -Genial, ahora está a todo color- grito Mary feliz, Kiku cruzo el puente de arcoíris y tomo la llave, estaba muy preocupado por Arthur, fueron a la última habitación que quedaba, pero la entrada estaba obstruida por una escultura -Busquemos a Arthur él nos ayudara- dijo Mary, con ironía en sus palabras.

Abrieron la puerta y bajaron las escaleras, llegando a una puerta que estaba entre abierta -Te aseguro que no contare tu secreto- -No te preocupes, soy un caballero de palabra- escucharon que Arthur decía, entraron hay y Arthur siguió diciendo estupideces, Kiku le pego una cachetada al no recibir una respuesta coherente. Se sentía dolido por el ojiesmeralda, al no seguir recibiendo respuestas, sintió sus piernas decaer y callo en el regazo del inglés -Arthur...onegai...Asa-san- susurro en su lenguaje natal -Asa-san...- comenzó a llorar, Mary miro celosa al inglés...ya no podía hacer nada por tener a Kiku ¿o sí?

Arthur despertó de su trance al ver al azabache llorar y lo abrazo -Perdón...no sé qué me paso ¿Me disculpas?- le susurro, Kiku se limpió las lágrimas y lo abrazo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Los tres salieron y entraron en la habitación de los libreros, pero la información sobre Mary no estaba, Arthur se sintió un poco extrañado de ello.

Al subir las escaleras, Mary tomo el cuchillo de paleta y agarro del cuello al japonés -Te mueves y lo mato- dijo en un tono amenazante, Arthur en un momento de descuido de la chica la noqueo y la boto en el piso -Kiku, ella no es real- le susurro, viendo como el otro estaba impactado, le acaricio la mejilla y siguieron su camino para llegar a casa. Sabían quien era el verdadero enemigo aquí...Mary...

* * *

:D hola! sé que no soy una chica de palaba :C y quienes jugaron el juego saben que esta parte es del final malo...pero no tengo que que desquitarme aparte de escribir fic u_u


	5. Juntos para siempre

Arthur movió la escultura que obstruía la puerta, y bajaron por unas largas escaleras y encontraron un escenario, pintado con lápices de colores.  
Y encontraron un cartel que decía "Sketchbook", en grande y con una flecha apuntando a la izquierda.  
En vez de una habitación con varias habitaciones, vieron varias casas de colores, entraron a la primera casa, examinaron un librero y un reloj que no funcionaba, la siguiente casa, la galería de arte, que estaba cerrada, siguieron derecho y un lugar lleno de mariposas, al lado una casa con un cartel que decía: "Las instrucciones están en el edificio rosa, léelas para abrir esta puerta" -Aquí hay algo raro- dijo Arthur, fueron a la casa rosa, donde un cartel decía "La llave rosa esta siempre en la caja de juguetes" como ahora los carteles estaban en español Kiku le tradujo todo al inglés, lo mejor que pudo, recibiendo felicitaciones por parte de él.

Regresaron, en la casa había un balde, un conejo rosado de peluche, un librero con muchos cuentos para niños pequeños y fruta pintada, Kiku decidió llevarse el balde, en caso de. Pero cuando estuvieron a punto de salir, Mary entro a la casa, con intenciones bastante hostiles, se ocultaron, Arthur acorralando a Kiku contra la pared, por si Mary los encontraba... el seria quien recibiría los daños por el más bajo. Kiku estaba sonrojado, por el tacto físico, y cerró los ojos para poder embriagarse con el aroma de Arthur. Ese aroma era ahora como su droga.

Mary se fue enojada, Arthur se levantó sonrojado y miro a los ojos al japonés, que ahora más que nunca reflejaban amor en ellos, Arthur suspiro, regresaron a la primera casa y notaron un crisantemo marchito -Si lo regamos, nos podría dar algo- dijo Arthur, Kiku miro el crisantemo rojo con admiración, ahora iban caminando por el otro lado y con el balde lleno de agua socorrieron el crisantemo que les dio una llabe, era la de la galería, en ella había una caja, "Pandora's box" de ella salieron cosas extrañas y en el fondo quedo un espejo.

De fondo había dibujos de ellos, con crayolas y uno de Mary con uno de los peluches espeluznantes. Fueron a la casa del fondo, la penúltima de su viaje -Un día fui a una cafetería y probé unos deliciosos scones, si salimos...- Arthur tomo aire antes de seguir hablando -¡cuando salgamos, te invitare a tomar el té hay!- dijo seguro, Kiku sonrió y Arthur siguió contando algunas cosas triviales -Creo que estamos yendo cada vez mas hacia abajo- Kiku se alarmo y noto como el sol calentaba el lugar y que la puerta estaba congelada, con el espejo reflejo el sol y entraron, resolvieron un puzzle muy extraño, perdiendo muchos pétalos de rosa, pero obtuvieron la llave.

Era ahora o nunca, fueron a la casa de enfrente de la casa rosada, donde estaba la caja de juguetes -No veo nada- susurro Arthur -Yo are que vean que hay dentro- grito Mary encolerizada, empujándolos al interior.

Kiku despertó con un dolor de cabeza, no tenía su rosa, la busco por todos lados y casi llorando encontró a Arthur noqueado, el despertó, y se preocupó, cuando Kiku le conto la pérdida de su rosa. Encontraron la llave que los llevaría a la libertad, pero vieron a Mary con la rosa de Kiku en mano. Una muñeca se la dio -Devuélvele la rosa a Kiku- grito Arthur  
-No, no quiero- chillo ella  
-Po favor- dijo Kiku  
-Se las cambio- dijo Mary lascivamente, tenía un plan  
Arthur con el alma en un hilo cambio su rosa por la del japonés, quien lo miro lloroso -Asa-san- susurro  
-No te preocupes, estare bien- Kiku no le creyó y corrieron al ver que los juguetes que los rodeaban comenzaron a moverse, a medida que iban subiendo las escaleras Arthur se sentía morir, cayó al piso y se apoyó contra la pared -Ve Kiku...sal sin mí- susurro el anglosajón -vuelve por mi si algo te pasa, necesitas algo, pero necesito tomar un descanso- dijo mintiendo, sabía que venía su muerte muy pronto, Kiku beso su mejilla -Vuelvo pronto, te prometo que recuperare tu rosa y nos iremos los dos juntos...y seremos muy felices- diciéndole indirectamente que lo amaba...era su primer amor, y fue a primera vista, Arthur le dio un dulce, para que se calmara un poco.

Subió y vio a Mary jugando al "me quiere, no me quiere" y ella se fue corriendo, Kiku tomo entre sus manos lo que quedaba de la rosa de Arthur y buscando un florero para revitalizarla, no lo logro, corrió con todas sus fuerzas donde estaba Arthur y la coloco en su regazo, Llorando, se comió el caramelo que le dio el ojiesmeralda, y saco de las ropas de el, el encendedor, el tenía que cumplir su palabra, corrió otra vez para arriba y quemando las enredaderas entro a una habitación. Mary lo intercepto, era ahora o nunca. Noto el cuadro de Mary y lo quemo. Si el amor de su vida moriría...ella también. Mary le grito que era un idiota, y que ya era muy tarde para Arthur, Kiku negó con la cabeza -Aunque sea en otra vida estaremos juntos- le respondió llorando.

Bajo otra vez hacia donde estaba Arthur -Yo...Asa-san...Yo te amo- le susurro sentado en el regazo del mayor Kiku, Arthur lo abrazo, pero su agarre se soltó, ya no estaba con vida, Kiku beso a Arthur en los labios. Su "primer beso" y el ultimo.

Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a jugar al "Me quiere, no me quiere" con su propia flor. En el último pétalo dio un "Me quiere" Kiku cerro sus ojos, para nunca mas abrirlos, quizás en otra vida como le había dicho a Mary, ellos podrían ser amantes.

En el otro lado Yao y Xuehui, veían los cuadros y mientras reían, Yao vio un cuadro...uno que hiso que su corazón se partiera en dos, era uno de una pareja...uno de ellos muy parecido a su querido hijo Kiku, Yao lloro sin querer Xuehui, lo tomo entre sus brazos, algo malo había pasado, su instinto se lo decía. Reviso bien el cuadro, un chico alto rubio abrazaba por la espalda a la "chica" que se parecía a Kiku, sosteniendo una rosa roja y una azul. Sin pensarlo dos veces buscaron al nipón.

A pesar que buscaron por todos lados y nada. Yao tubo quedarse con la resignación de que su querido hijo había muerto...el hombre que se veía en el cuadro a diferencia de los otros que había si existió. Buscaron al tal renombrado Arthur Kirkland, si sabía algo de Kiku, pero no había rastro de el. Tras el paso de los años, en sus corazones solo quedo y quedara la desdicha de una perdida. Y el recuerdo constante de alguien querido, que jamás volvería y regresaban todos los días como un duro recordatorio al ver ese bello cuadro.

Fin.

* * *

;-; perdón, pero necesitaba desquitarme. Gracias por leer. gracias jass por editarmelo, te amo hija!


	6. Final alternativo: promesa de reunión

Perdónenme por el retraso, pero muchos saben lo del robo de mi notebook, pero como la vida sigue y a mi mama no le gusta que salga mucho me regalo un computador de esos antigüitos n_n como nadie comento puse el final malo y como unas amigas y el mismo Kurokonoha lo pidió les escribiré el final bueno! :3 a lo kamikaze ya que no tengo como basarme en lo que escribí antes al no tener también Internet en casa

* * *

A Arthur solo le faltaba encontrar las últimas dos bolas de pintura para resolver el puzzle, una estaba al interior de la espeluznante muñeca que lo perseguía por el lugar, y la segunda y ultima al interior de una habitación que había entrado la muñeca azulada.

La habitación también estaba repleta de aquellas desagradables muñecas azuladas, al recoger la ultima bola de pintura, noto que la puerta estaba trancada, por la desesperación comenzó a romper rodas las muñecas para ver si alguna tenia una llave para salir ¡y bingo! Pillo una en la tercera muñeca y corrió por su vida para salir de aquel tortuoso lugar.

Subió las escaleras un poco asustado, tenia miedo de lo que le fuera a pasar a Kiku, al estar a punto de llegar a los últimos escalones escucho voces, eran las de Mary y Kiku -¡o no!- grito al ver la cara de espanto del azabache siendo arrinconado por Mary con una expresión de pocos amigos y armada con un cuchillo de paleta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la noqueo, para después tomar entre sus brazos al Kiku, jamás se había sentido tanto miedo a perder a alguien como en esos momentos, y con un poco de confusión le contó todo sobre lo que había averiguado de Mary.

El camino que seguía no fue para nada censillo, y tras largas horas de esfuerzo, llegaron a lo que seria el final de su travesía, estaban en frente de una caja de juguetes donde fueron arrojados por la mismísima Mary encolerizada. Kiku despertó adolorido, y al ver que no tenía su rosa fue directo a buscarla, encontrándola solo con un pétalo, después se encontró con Arthur, quien le sugirió que buscaran la llave.

Al tener la llave en mano, los juguetes siniestros de aquel lugar cobraron vida persiguiéndolos, pero la persecución término cuando se adentraron por unas escaleras, que llevaba por un largo pasillo, al final de estas dos puertas, Kiku un poco tímido le sugirió quemar unas enredaderas que evitaban el paso de la puerta de la izquierda, Arthur tomo su encendedor y quemo esas desagradables malezas, entrando a una habitación oscura.

Mary con una expresión de odio, Arthur quien noto el cuadro de Mary, le sugirió a Kiku quemarlo y corriendo fueron al final e la oscura aviación quemándolo, Mary gritaba con dolor. Ese era el final del cuadro mas preciado de Weiss Guertena.

Arthur hizo una mueca de dolor, tenía una herida, que Kiku cubrió con su pañuelo, Arthur se apeno por manchar aquel delicado pañuelo con sangre, pero se sintió mimado por el japonés quien le sonrío.

En la entrada de la casa rosada, bajaron por unas largas escaleras, encontrándose con la exhibición a oscuras.

Regresaron al cuadro donde todo había comenzado y este místicamente ya no tenia marco, Arthur entro de un salto, pero cuando le extendió la mano a Kiku para que la tomara y se fuera con el una voz familiar del azabache se escucho en el lugar ((y es aquí donde la Panda Hero los trolea, Kiku se va con Yao y deja Arthur gritando su nombre desesperado del otro lado del cuado y el azabache se queda solo y triste en el lado falso de la exhibición :okno: nunca tan mala))

Kiku miro a su lado, era Yao –Que te dije sobre irte con desconocidos aru, con tu padre te hemos estado buscando por todos lados aru -  
-Kiku ven conmigo- dijo el ojiesmeralda suplicante, Kiku solo quedo confuso, ¿irse con su madre o con un tipo del cual se había enamorado a primera vista?  
-Ven conmigo Kiku- dijeron a la vez Yao y Arthur. Kiku tomo la mano del inglés como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Se encontraba en la exhibición de Arte, no recordaba nada. Bajo hacia el primer piso del lugar donde estaba la escultura de _"Embodiment of the Spirit"_, Donde había un chico muy familiar, se le acerco sigilosamente -¿Qué estas viendo?- le pregunto Kiku siendo lo mas cortes que podía  
-Esta escultura me trae recuerdos melancólicos y no se porque, Kiku- respondió, haciendo una ademán de irse, pero al percatarse de que dijo "Kiku" se dio media vuelta para ver al azabache, quien lo miraba confuso. Arthur reviso sus bolsillos, donde había un pañuelo lleno de sangre, con un bordado que en letras muy bien decoradas con crisantemos decía "Kiku", se le era muy familiar aquel nombre y tenia una lebe sospecha de que ese era el nombre de aquel chico que estaba en frente de el.

-¿Ese es tu nombre?- le pregunto el ojiesmeralda, Kiku asintió con la cabeza, y Arthur recordó todo lo que había sucedido, ¿Cómo se le había podido olvidar algo tan importante, que fue ese fructuoso encuentro. Kiku parpadeo dos veces, también recordando, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su camisa encontrando un dulce de limón ((Perdonen pero el dulce es algo que se me olvido agregar en los primeros capítulos y puse al final x_x)) -¿Lo recuerdas?- pregunto Arthur en un tono seductor a Kiku, quien en un susurro contento –Pues claro Asa-san, lo recuerdo…aunque sea un poquito pero recuerdo lo que pasamos recién juntos-

Arthur le sonrío alegre -¿Quieres que nos veamos pronto?...digo yo…para devolverte tu pañuelo en mejores condiciones- dijo Arthur como buen Tsundere que era  
-Esta bien Asa-san, tendremos una cita- respondió Kiku sonrojado  
-¡Claro!, tendremos una cita- Dijo Arthur contento por la iniciativa del mas bajo. Ambos se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y Arthur le anoto su número de teléfono a Kiku quien hizo lo mismo con el inglés.

Yao llamo a Kiku avisándole que se Irian a casa, Yao y Xuehui notaron un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su hijo, quien les contó que izo un amigo nuevo, Yao y Xuehui rieron -¿para cuando nos presentaras a nuestro nuero aru- le pregunto a Kiku  
–Creo que muy pronto- le respondió sonrojado, ahora con una fuerte creencia en el corazón de que su hilo rojo del destino estaba conectado con el de Arthur.

¿Les gusto? ¡Gracias por leer! Y para quienes leen "Another color"les contare que estoy trabajando en ello y lo estoy editando n_n

* * *

Los comentarios son alimento par mi, por favor No me dejen que muera de hambre.


End file.
